ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Vilgax's Wrath
Vilgax's Wrath '''is the 4th episode of UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe. Plot ''Previously on UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe.'' Ulti Morphs out of the chains. UltiVerse: better. We see What he sees. he sees Two Guards at the end of the Hall way. Guard 1: Hey you there stop!! Guard 2: What he said! UltiVerse (Bored): Not you two again. UltiVerse: Just... He Teleports away. Ulti appears in Malware's room. UltiVerse: Great, just where I wanted! Malware: So your back. UltiVerse: You Bet. Malware: you will not win. UltiVerse: You will not win. Malware: no you! Pushes the Swords closer to Ulti's head. UltiVerse: No You! Pushes them back. Malware: are you Laughing at me again?? UltiVerse: yes! Ulti Goes out. UltiVerse ( to the guard): He'll be fine in about 2 hours. UltiVerse flys away. He Presses a button and Malware's Ship Explodes. UltiVerse: Thank you, mom. ''Theam Song'' Narrator (UltiVerse): Yeah so I Blowed up Malware's ship, But i think his still alive. Now I'm going to Vilgax's ship. Yeah and My Ship is almost out of Fuel so iI have to land on some planet and the Closest is ... well ... it's Pyros or Methanos. UltiVerse lands on Pyros. Pyronites soround him. UltiVerse comes out. UltiVerse: I am Ultiverse. I was sent by Magister Arnux. The pyronites talked to each other we can hear them saying Magister arnux Multiple times. A Pyronite: What do you need Polymorph? UltiVerse: I need some Fuel for my ship. A Pyronite: Why? UltiVerse: I'm going to Vilgax's ship and Well Riding from my Home planet, Blowing Up Malwares ship has taken a lot of Fuel out of my ship and I think i couldn't get to Vilgax's ship and even if i did i couldn't escape. A Pyronite: You are brave UltiVerse. we will fill your ship up, While that's happening Come and join as for Lunch. UltiVerse: I am fealing Hungry. After a Great Lunch, Ulti Returns to his ship. He gets in. UltiVerse: Thank you Pyronites. A Pyronite: No Problem! Ulti Closes the window and flys away. An Other Pyronite: We have his sword, master. A Pyronite: Ready my ship, i'm going to Vilgax. The Pyronites: Yes, Sir! We see Ulti's ship. Now we see Ulti. UltiVerse: Me and my ship now have some Fuel. An alarm stars Ringging. UltiVerse: What's Going on? He sees His ship is out of Fuel. He sees Vilgax's ship. UltiVerse: I can make it! He Beraly amkes it to Vilgax's ship. then hee see the Pyronite flying in a ship. With him he see the sword. UltiVerse: No Way!, I Have to stop him. Ulti flys inside and follows The Pyronite. UltiVerse: Stop!! Hs shoot's an ice blast at him. The pyronite Melt's the ice. Ulti teleports away. The Pyronite: You think you can stop me? The Pyronite turns around, Ulti teeports behind him. UltiVerse: Yes! He shoost an Energy Blast and the pyronite is Knocked out. UltiVerse: Let's take my sword now. He reaches for the sword, but then a shadow goes over him. Vilgax: Not so fast! Ultitakes his sword and shoots at Vilgax. Vilgax is Unefected. UltiVerse (Shocked): Realy? Vilgax takes Ulti's sword Bends ita and throws away. Ulti get Shocked. UltiVerse (To him self): Meybe Arnux was right?! Everything stops. Narrator (UltiVerse): Yeah see. I'm acting, i will let him capture me, cuz the Greates Villaims always reveal their plans when they capture their enamies. Now let's go back. Evrrything unstops. Vilgax (Evily): Muuhahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! After some time we see Ulti Being just a Blob on the floor. Vilgax: After i take care your System, i will have acesse to the teleport of Anywhere and i will take over the Universe. Everything Stops. Narrator (UltiVerse): Told ya! Everything Unstops. Vilgax is Valking around. Vilgax: Then i will be thye King of the Universe. Ultiverse: What about the Other dimensions? Vilgax: your right! But how...? Ulti sees a Chimera Sword. Ultiverse (Thinking): What's whit the swords? Vilgax: Hmm.... UltiVerse: If you free me i will tell you how to get there Vilgax: Hmm.. You will? Okay he throws the Anti-Gravity Projector closer to Ulti. UltiVerse: Tnx, but i don't even need it. He morphs right to the sword and Attacks Vilgax. After like 2 or 3 mins Vilgax's is down. Ultiverse runs away to his ship. He Puts the Fuel Pump in the Fuel tank and Fills up. UltiVerse: This is Great! He gets in and Flys away. We see Him in his Ship. UltiVerse: and again the hero leaves a ship in an Explosion. He Presses a Button. We see Vilgax in his Room soem Lights light up and start to Beap. Vilgax: What?? The ship explodes as Vilgax screems. '''THE END, Will Continue in UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe Episode 5: UltiVerse Meets Ben 10 Characters *UltiVerse Villains *Vilgax *Pyronites Trivia *This is the first not two part episode Category:Episodes Category:UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe Category:Reo 54